x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patricia Moss
Patricia Moss in February, 1997.]] Doctor Patricia Moss was a woman who worked at Glenrosa State Hospital for the Criminally Insane in 1997. Shortly before Richard Green was released from the asylum, Dr. Moss was overruled on her attempt to detain him for longer than the eight years he had been held there. About two weeks later, she spoke on the phone to Frank Black about Green and was not surprised to learn that the former patient was again in trouble. At 3:46pm one afternoon shortly thereafter, Dr. Moss approached Frank, when she saw him enter her work facility, and introduced herself to him. On Frank's request, Dr. Moss agreed to show him Richard Green's room in the hospital. They spoke as they walked towards the room, with Dr. Moss sadly admitting that she had not been surprised to hear about the trouble that Richard Green was in. She also revealed to Frank that the psychiatric review panel had determined Green's scheduled course of treatment - which, according to his record, Green had completed - and that she had disagreed with him being released, so soon. When Frank asked whether she had therefore expected Green to commit more crimes, Dr. Moss avoided directly answering the question, instead stating that the asylum had an excellent record. As she entered a security code and pressed a buzzer at a gate within the asylum to gain access to the patients' sleeping quarters, Dr. Moss added that ninety percent of the patients treated at the facility never committed another crime. She opened the gate while Frank concluded that she had not been surprised Richard Green would be among the ten percent that did re-offend and, without confirming that Frank's conclusion was correct, she entered through the gate with Frank following close behind, pulling the gate closed behind him. Once she and Frank arrived outside Green's former room, Dr. Moss opened the door for Frank and watched as he entered, revealing that the room had been cleaned up and that she was unsure what he was expecting to find. After Frank climbed on top of Green's former bed to look through a small barred window located high up on the wall and asked if Green had been delusional, Dr. Moss replied that the former patient had claimed Satan was forcing him to do evil and had thought that, even though he was protected as long as he stayed at the asylum, the Devil would pull him back into evil when he got out. Dr. Moss implied that she wished the facility's staff had done something to alleviate Green's delusions, but that the truth was that the staff had released him with only their hopes and without much medication. Dr. Moss was initially puzzled when Frank climbed down from the bed and rolled it away from the wall but, once the doctor also entered the room, she saw a symbol carved into the wall, near the floor, which had been hidden by the bed before Frank had noticed it. She assumed that Green had carved the sign and told Frank that the former patient had had crude burn marks on his left bicep that looked the same as the symbol. She learned from Frank that the sign was the Mark of Lucifer, an ancient symbol drawn as a sign of eternal loyalty. (MM: "Sacrament") :Dr. Patricia Moss was played by Lorena Gale. The character introduces herself to Frank Black, when she first appears, only as "Dr. Moss" and her first name is not established in the episode's fictional events but is given as "Patricia" in the closing credits. Category:Medical personnel Category:MM characters